


Thousand miles away

by nozoelis



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Letter, one-sided romance, post LLS, prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Mari le escribe una carta a Dia.





	Thousand miles away

**Author's Note:**

> hello i love my Gay Daughters

  1. **a place shaped like the girl you love.**



Para Dia,

 _Ciaaaaaoooooooo!_ ¡Mari Ohara al aparato, sintonizando directamente desde Roma! ¿Qué tal estás, Dia? Supongo que te sorprenderá esta carta, ni siquiera estoy segura de si me atreveré a enviártela o si la guardaré con todas las demás, esperando a ser leídas algún día. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos sin hablar, Dia? Oh, sí, desde que me fui. Creo que es buen momento para disculparme por haber ignorado todas tus llamadas y tus mensajes, no sé por qué lo he hecho. Supongo que, en el fondo, soy consciente de que si escucho tu voz voy a querer verte, voy a _necesitar_ verte, y recordar que estás tan lejos de mí hace que el corazón me duela. Es raro, ¿sabes? Porque pensar en ti me hace daño, Dia, se forma un agujero en mi pecho que me consume – no importa cuánto llore, el dolor no desaparece. Se queda ahí, drenándome la vida, hasta que estoy demasiado cansada para seguir despierta.

Te echo de menos, Dia. Estoy olvidando tu voz y eso me aterra. Ojalá poder tocarte, ojalá poder verte, sentirte, escucharte. Ojalá poder quererte.

¡Tengo muchas cosas que contarte! Italia es taaaaaan diferente a Japón, tienen costumbres totalmente distintas a las nuestras, la comida no se parece en nada a la nuestra, la gente se comporta muy diferente a nosotros, incluso. Ojalá pudieses estar aquí para verlo, estoy segura de que estarías sorprendidísima con muchas de sus costumbres. El clima es muy diferente, también. Además, ¡somos universitarias, Dia! Se me hace tan raro pensarlo… es casi como si no me viese preparada, o lo suficientemente mayor para decir que soy, no sé, universitaria. ¡Pero la vida no espera a nadie! Recuerdo cómo te escondías detrás de Kanan el día que nos conocimos, hace ya tanto tiempo. Y míranos ahora, Dia. Gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida durante tantos años, gracias por todo lo que me has enseñado por el camino, gracias por todo, de verdad.

¿Recuerdas aquel día que bebimos? Acabamos borrachas como cubas, andando con los tacones en la mano por la calle y cantando y bailando como si la fiesta no hubiese acabado todavía. Recuerdo que te rías mucho por todo, y tu risa era música para mis oídos. Hablabas de comerte el mundo con brillo en los ojos y la voz teñida de promesas y de sueños, y con los dedos rozabas el cielo hasta hacerle cosquillas. Te reíste, me miraste y me prometiste que al día siguiente cogeríamos el primer avión que nos llevase a la luna. Me reí yo también, porque también estaba borracha, porque quería llevarte a la luna y a donde me pidieses ir, porque tu sonrisa me había devuelto las ganas de vivir. Entonces te miré, y vi tu pelo brillar con la luz del sol, tu mano buscando la mía para besarla mientras te reías. Me di cuenta entonces, que quizás el mundo se nos quedaba pequeño, quizás la luna estaba demasiado cerca para nosotras.

Es entre tus brazos el único sitio en el que alguna vez me he sentido en casa, Dia. Por eso, si alguien me pidiera que describiera que es un hogar para mí, tu nombre es lo primero que cruza mi mente. Aún así me muerdo el labio, me quedo callada y respondo cualquier tontería.

Te quiero más de lo que jamás he llegado a querer a nadie, Dia. He practicado tantas veces la forma en la que te confesaría mis sentimientos que parece mentira que no lo sepas todavía. Quizás la próxima vez que nos veamos me atreva a rozarte la mano, a decirte lo bonita que eres, a besarte si me lo permites. Tal vez, la próxima vez que nos veamos, te diga todo lo que no me he atrevido a decirte en años.

Por eso deseo de todo corazón que nuestro próximo encuentro sea pronto. Prometo que, cuando reúna el valor de hacerte frente de nuevo, volaré a Tokyo. Volveré a casa, volveré a ti. Espérame un poco más, Dia. Lo estoy intentando, de verdad que estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien.

Deseando volver a verte,

 _Ohara Mari_.

**Author's Note:**

> lo siento me he cargao la idea


End file.
